


Protection

by Birdbitch



Series: Kingdom AU [7]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason was not expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

Jason Todd ran away from his arranged marriage. The entire Province was scandalized—and so, Jason’s terrified of his little brother having the same fate as himself.

That’s why he emerges from his corridors and knocks at Tim’s door. In the corner of his eye, he can see Damian lurking, still playing at being Batman, but that’s not of his concern right now. Rather, he needs to see how Tim’s doing. It’s terrible, being told that you must marry someone that you don’t even know, and the least he can do is talk to him. There’s no answer, so he knocks again and tries the handle. It’s locked. Of course it’s locked; it’s Tim. Tim would never leave his door unlocked, especially if he’s having a sobbing fit in his bedroom. But, Jason needs to get in there and, for once in his life, be decent to the kid.

He jimmies the lock and gets it open without breaking the handle off of the door. “Timmy? Little Bird? Got a second?” He’s not expecting the crown prince of Krypton to stick his head up from Tim’s mass of blankets. “Shit!”

Tim sits up and his eyes widen. “Get out.”

“Do’ya mean me or the fucking prince—”

“Get out of my room!” Jason runs and slams the door shut behind him. He’s not sure what he just saw, but it looked like the rumors about Kon-El working quickly were true—and he’s pissed. Kon-El exits shortly after, and Tim’s right behind him. They share a fleeting look before Kon-El takes off and Tim is focused on Jason. “My door was locked for a reason.”

Jason frowns. “I was just checking up on you!” He folds his arms and stomps into Tim’s room.

“It wasn’t what it looked like.” The way Tim’s voice stays leveled pisses Jason off. “We were taking a nap.” It’s the fact that he can’t even look at Jason that gets him, and Jason shakes his head. “What? We’re going to be getting married, and if we can’t even sleep in the same bed together, how are we supposed to…” He can’t even finish it.

Oh. “I…get it. Sorry I assumed shit.” Jason looks up at him and grins. “Do you like him?”

Tim sits down on his bed and looks at Jason. “I think I might.”

“Really?” Tim nods and closes his eyes. “Shit. Don’t go all romantic on me, Tim. You’ve said it yourself, if you ever got engaged, you wouldn’t fall in love.” Tim opens his eyes when Jason says this and frowns.

“I know what I said.” He swallows. “I know that…it might not happen. But.”

“But?” Jason feels like every word more he’s losing Tim.

“I want to be with him.” Tim smiles softly. “For the first time in my life, I want to be with someone, and it’s him.” He can feel Jason move and he watches him. “What?”

“I’m just happy it’s working out for you, bro.” He steps out of Tim’s room and as he walks back towards his own corridors, he knows that Damian’s behind him. About a quarter of the way there, he turns around. “What? What do you want?”

“I want you to realize that it’s not your life, heathen.” Damian appears from the shadows and kicks Jason in the shins. “Grow. Up.” He runs and Jason fights the urge to chase after him…unsuccessfully. He falls up a flight of three stairs and Damian turns around to blow a raspberry at him before running into Bruce’s chest.

And Jason’s the one who needs to grow up?


End file.
